


Stay

by Saturn9



Series: Clandestine [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn9/pseuds/Saturn9
Summary: Goro needs a place to stay late one night.  Things escalate from there.*same vague AU as the other Clandestine fics





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> i can't help myself (:

_Please_ , the text read, _can I come over?_

Frowning, Akira tapped his fingers on the back of his phone.

2:03, the timestamp read. What the hell did Goro need at two in the morning? It was Akira’s curiosity more than anything that got the better of him, as he typed a simple, Ok. Sojiro was long gone, but he’d been allowing Akira’s friends to come and go pretty freely. Clad in his pajama pants and a t-shirt, Akira headed down to the cafe with a yawn.

It wasn’t nearly long enough before a familiar figure stumbled up to the door. Akira rushed to open it as Goro all but collapsed, quaking and quiet in the dead of night.

“Goro,” Akira murmured. They didn’t live close enough for this, but Akira got the notion that Goro didn’t really have any other friends he could call on… And whatever trouble he was in, it seemed to be serious. “What happened?”

“I can’t--” The detective’s words were strangled, wracked with soft sobs that shook his whole body. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Akira’s hands found their way to Goro’s face, drawing the boy’s dark gaze to meet his. Goro’s eyes were wet, red-rimmed, and a dark bruise was forming on the cheekbone just beneath the right one. Looking at him like that, completely lost and helpless, Akira fell hard and fast. He could never resist someone in need, and this time was no different. Or maybe it was different, because this time,, he couldn’t help but rain soft kisses on Goro’s face, his eyelids, his bruised cheek.

“Who was it?” Akira asked, tucking Goro’s messy hair behind his ears.

All that earned him was a bitter smile. “You know I can’t tell you. I can’t let you-- I don’t want you to do anything, Akira. I mean it.”

“I like you, Goro,” Akira said, not for the first time. Lately, those words came out of his mouth nightly. It seemed like Goro needed to hear them.

“You don’t-- I’m… I’m fucked up.”

“Then let’s be fucked up together,” Akira said quietly, and he leaned in to capture Goro’s lips. Salty from tears, the kiss was sloppy but sweet, until Goro faltered.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for,” he said. It was almost a plea, one that Akira had no problems yielding to.

“I’m asking for you to let me in, Goro. Let me help you.”

“How?”

Finally. After months of needling Goro, after constantly asking for the chance to earn his trust, Akira had finally done it.

“Stay. Stay here, with me.” Graduation wasn’t that far away. They’d be moving out from under their guardians, and they spent nearly every night together in some capacity, Akira reasoned. He knew it was complicated, that Goro wasn’t about to make it easy on him, nevermind Akira’s own faults… but then, wasn’t that why they were together in the first place?

“What good will--”

“I will never let anyone lay their hands on you again,” Akira promised.

It seemed to render Goro speechless, emotionally stripped, standing bruised and teary-eyed in Cafe Leblanc. All he could do was grip Akira’s shoulders tight and kiss him, hard. Akira stumbled backward from the force of it, but Goro didn’t seem to be backing off. Akira wound one hand into his hair while the other found purchase at the small of his back, drawing him closer. They stumbled through the cafe in darkness until Akira’s back slammed into the wall.

Breathing heavily, Akira managed to get Goro to pull away for just a moment.

“Are you sure you’re thinking clearly?” Akira asked. Goro was always the reasonable one, always suggesting that they slow down despite the hormones that seemed to rule all of Akira’s thought processes. (Especially where cute detectives were involved.)

“No,” Goro replied easily, capturing Akira’s lips again. His fingers were inching up Akira’s t-shirt, skittering across his stomach in fluttering touches that made Akira’s knees weak. The same heat Goro always incited stirred in Akira’s gut, and warning bells rang.

“Goro,” Akira managed to breathe into the kiss.

“ _What_.”

“If you do something you regret, and you’re gone when I wake up, I’m going to be so pissed.”

When all else failed, make light of the situation. That had never gone wrong for him, ever, even a little bit.

Right…

“I’ll stay,” Goro promised, and Akira believed him.

They stumbled upstairs, and this time, Goro didn’t interrupt any of their kisses with an excuse, and Akira didn’t stop him. Akira’s clothes were lost first, two simple items that the detective pulled off between kisses, leaving Akira bare on the bed. Akira didn’t bother trying to hide how much Goro turned him on; flushed pink from excitement, breath caught somewhere between his lungs and his throat, Akira was very much at the detective’s mercy as he leaned back into the mattress. Goro was straddling him, and even though he was still fully dressed, the bulge at the front of his trousers was enough to make Akira’s cock twitch.

“Your turn,” Akira murmured, tugging loosely on Goro’s sweater vest.

The detective swallowed. He pulled off the vest slowly, then began to shed the button-up underneath.

Even in the dark, Akira could see the bruises. No wonder Goro was always so hesitant, so polite and reserved, unwilling or unable to be real. Unbidden, Akira’s fingers began to travel up the path that Goro made for them, ghosting over each bruise in turn. Despite his wounds, Goro was a sight to see, his lean muscles shifting beneath his skin as he fought the urge to shy away from Akira’s gentle ministrations.

“Akira.” His voice was hoarse again as he forced the other’s name out. “Please.”

“Never again,” Akira promised once more. “I’ll keep you safe, I’ll--”

 _Love you_ , he wanted to say, but they hadn’t talked about that. Akira wasn’t even sure if they were technically dating. All he knew was that Goro was trouble, but he was a special kind of trouble. Akira’s kind of trouble.

Then Goro’s hand wrapped around him, and okay, they were doing this now. Akira bit back a moan, his hands falling from Goro’s torso to clutch at the bedsheets. He’d imagined what it would feel like, but it was so much better than that. Akira managed a glance down, only to see that Goro had unzipped his pants and pulled out his own erection, and damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing Akira had ever seen.

For all that he appeared clean-cut, a disheveled Goro Akechi was dangerous.

Akira bucked his hips into Goro’s hand, only encouraging the detective to stroke him faster. Akira had wanted this for so long, and he hadn’t exactly been prepared; he was quickly coming undone, giving into the heat that pooled deep in his gut. He came with a choked moan, spilling over onto Goro’s hand and his own stomach.

Unable to resist, Akira wrapped his own hand around Goro’s cock, flicking his thumb over the already-wet tip. At least he wasn’t the only one who was excited.

“You don’t have to--”

“I want to swallow you,” Akira said firmly.

Apparently Goro had the decency to shut up and stop arguing for once, because he allowed himself to be turned onto his back, let Akira settle in between his legs.

Being in the driver’s seat was much more Akira’s speed; he licked a long line up the side of Goro’s erection, earning a shudder and a half-whimper, Goro’s cock bobbing as he moved. Slowly, Akira took him into his mouth; Goro’s hips jerked instinctually, and his hands slid into Akira’s hair to tug in a silent plea for more.

Akira wasn’t about to deny him. Pressing his tongue to the underside of Goro’s cock, Akira worked his way down its length, growing accustomed to the feel of it. When he began to suck in earnest, Goro’s hands tightened in his hair, and Akira couldn’t help but moan around the cock in his mouth.

“Akira, I’m--”

It was an attempt at a warning, cut short as Akira pulled off to stroke Goro before his open mouth. Goro came suddenly, filling Akira’s waiting mouth, covering his lips, and finally spilling one last stripe onto Akira’s fist.

“Fuck,” Goro whispered as Akira swallowed his load.

“Yeah,” Akira agreed, collapsing next to him. They were messy, needed a shower or two, but Akira was content to lie boneless next to Goro for a while longer.

“So,” Goro spoke into the silence, and Akira steeled himself for whatever terrible idea was about to come out of the detective’s mouth. “Who else spends the night?”

It stung a little, but Akira couldn’t blame him. When they hadn’t set terms on whatever their relationship was, Akira had wondered the same thing about Goro.

“There’s only you. You’re the only one I’ve asked to stay.”

Caught red-handed, Goro was quick to try to cover it up. “That’s not what--”

“Goro,” Akira said, brushing back Goro’s hair with his clean hand. “There’s only you. I like you. So when I'm asking you to stay, I don't just mean tonight.”

Goro’s expression softened. “Okay,” he conceded. “I promise. I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> this writer is fueled by comments, please feel free to come hang out in my shuake corner


End file.
